My Little Pony, Magic is Friendship
by VonJabey
Summary: A different take on the show, starring a different Mane Six. Shows what goes through the minds of The background characters as Ponyville faces it's latest crisis. Also gives light to some things I don't think were actually explained.


My Little Pony, Magic is Friendship.

Chapter One, Magic is Friendship.

Our story begins in the land of Equestria, one thousand years ago. There were two sibling's, who ruled the land of Equestria as Princesses. The elder, who's powers allowed her to raise the sun every morning, and the younger, who used her powers to lower the sun, and raise the moon every night. However, soon, the younger grew envious of her sister, the people of the land played and worked in her sisters sun, but slept through, and shunned her night. Soon, her envy took over her, and turned her into a monster of the night, Night-Mare Moon! Night-Mare Moon shrouded Equestria in eternal night, refusing to allow her sister to raise the sun. eventually, her sister harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony, and sealed her sister away to the place she loved the most, the Moon.

A blue Unicorn Mare, with a silver and light blue mane, and a wand for a Cutie Mark finished reading her book, and scoffed. "The Great and Powerful Trixie cannot believe that ANYPONY would take such nonsense so seriously!" The unicorn, apparently named Trixi-er

The Great and Powerful Trixie said. Trixie's horn began to glow a light blue, and a light purple wizard hat with white stars onto her head, and a cape with the same design onto her back. She walked out a door to her left, and stepped out of a large wagon, which was apparently her home." Now, to Trixie's next destination. Ponyville." Trixie's horn began to glow again, she began to slowly walk, and her wagon followed her, with a light blue glow.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Ponyville…

There was a loud whooshing sound, that surely would have alerted anyone in the area, if there even WAS anyone in the area. A Blue box crashed into the ground, and fell onto it's side. A door on the side of the box facing up swung outwards. A light brown hoof reached out, and the owner slowly pulled themselves out, and fell to the ground next to the box. The pony had dark brown hair, and a light brown coat. His Cutie mark was an Hourglass, and he was an Earth Pony. The pony just groaned slightly, and passed out. He could have sworn, before he passed out, he saw a gray horse with wings.

The pony woke up later with a start. It took him a second to realize where he was, it appeared to be a hospital room. He quickly looked at himself, and gasped, he was…a horse…and mostly covered in bandages.

"Oh! You're awake!" A female voice called out. The pony looked in the direction the voice had come from. He had to blink a few times, as the voice appeared to come from…a grey horse…with wings…and a Blonde mane…and upon looking closely, wall eyes…"Nurse Red Heart! He's awake!" The Winged horse called out. The Earth Pony was still in shock. Another Horse walked in, with a Pink made, and a white coat with a pinkish tinge.

"Thank you Derp-Ditzy." The horse said, seeming to catch herself before saying something else, apparently her name was Nurse Red Heart, the grey horse was apparently named Ditzy. "Well. You had several injuries, none too serious, the worst you had was a shallow cut on your right front leg. The rest were scrapes and the such." The nurse said, checking a chart next to the door. "You'll be able to leave as soon as you sign some paper work." The nurse said, placing 4 papers on the bed in front of the Earth Pony.

"Hey are you okay? You haven't said anything." Ditzy said, seemingly looking at the earth Pony, in reality, you couldn't really tell WHERE she was looking.

"I'm…fine." The Earth Pony finally said, snapping out of his previous shock. He was currently looking of the Paperwork that had been placed in front of him. He had also been provided with a quill and ink. He was wondering how he would be able to sign these papers. Cautiously, he grabbed the quill with his front left hoof, shocked that he was able to grab is, he slowly dipped the quill in the inc, and began signing the paper work. He eventually got to 'Name:" He was thinking hard. He couldn't just put "The Doctor"…Could he? Eventually, he decided. He wrote "The Doctor" where it said name. He then came to age. He REALLY couldn't put 9000+ years. Eventually he decided on a reasonable age. 26. Why would he hesitate with such things? He wasn't a Pony. He wasn't even Human. He was a Time Lord. An "Alien" Species. He couldn't remember what caused him to regenerate, a process Time Lords use to escape death, or why he was here. All he knew was that he was in a hospital.

Cloudsdale. The city in the sky, and home of many Pegasi. There were several important facilities in the city, such as the Weather factory, and a rather new addition to the city, the mysterious Rainbow Factory, which all sorts of rumors surrounded. But we aren't talking about that, we're talking about a Pegasus with a Black coat, and a Silver mane and tail , his Cutie Mark was a thunder cloud. He flew freely in the sky, quickly and Swiftly before stopping and flying down to a small city, known as Ponyville. Several clouds littered the sky, and with speed and accuracy destroyed three clouds. He went in to destroy several more clouds, but a Rainbow colored blur rushed in and destroyed them all. He paused for a second, looking around. He shrugged and was about to fly back to Cloudsdale. The sky had to be perfect, for today was the Summer sun festival. The event where The Princess made the Sun rise. This year, she had Chosen Ponyville. Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns would work together to make the Festival go off without a hitch.

"Hey Thunder Lane!" A Green Unicorn, with Sea-Foam green and white mane and tail, and a lyre cutie Mark called from the ground. Thunder Lane stopped in the air, and flew to the ground, next to the Unicorn.

"Hey Lyra, what's up?" Thunder Lane asked the Unicorn, named Lyra.

"Not much, I was helping Rarity with the decorations…but she got really mad. I was just saying, it would be tons easier if I had-" Lyra began, before Thunder Lane cut her off,

"Hands?" Thunder Lane asked, with a smile. "You do know you have magic, right?"

"Of course I know!" Lyra said, missing the point completely. She smiled and bounced slightly "Oh did you hear? Pinkie-Pie invited everyone in town to a party at the Golden Oaks library! Bon-Bon said she'll be there!" Lyra said, really happy about that one.

"Really? When? " Thunder Lane asked, he had been too busy with work, but he could have sworn he heard Pinkie yelling at him at one point.

"Um…in like five minutes." Lyra said. "So, let's go!" Lyra said beginning to walk in the direction of the Library. Thunder Lane Flew along with her.

The Ponyville music hall. Beautiful string music came from one of the large rooms. In the room, on a large stage was a Grey Earth pony, Her Mane and tail were black, and her cutie mark was a pink music note. She was wearing a Pink Bowtie. She masterfully played her chello, her eyes were closed, deep in concentration.

She finally finished her show, She opened her eyes, as the crowed stomped their hooves, ecstatically. The mare, named Octavia, smiled, she had to go, quickly, there was party she had been invited to, and she had to attend, her good friend Vinyl Scratch had invited her, saying it was being thrown by Pinkie Pie, at the Golden Oaks Library. Octavia packed her Chello away, the house she shared with Vinyl Scratch was very close, so she would quickly drop her Chello off. She galloped quickly over to her house, dropping off her Chello, and then walking to the Library, it was fairly close.

The Doctor and Ditzy Doo walked out of the Hospital, all of the Doctors wounds had healed, mostly (Unicorn magic works wonders!) He walked slowly, he had no idea what to do now.

"So hey! While you were sleeping we were invited to a big Party!" Ditzy said, smiling largely. The Doctor began to think, A Party? It would be a good chance to find out about his surroundings, and other…ponies.

"Yeah, a party sounds like a fantastic idea." Doctor said, trying to hide his true motives.

"Yay~" Ditzy said, jumping into the air and flying up, before landing back on the ground. She was clearly excited about having someone to go to the party with. "I hope we can be friends!" Ditzy said, The Doctor didn't say anything, he had tried friends before. It hadn't ended well, with any of them really. As the two were walking, they walked past a Large Wagon, with a light blue Mare Standing in front of it. She was muttering about Greatness, and Power. The Doctor stared for a second, and continued on. Eventually, the two had reached their destination, A Tree…with a house built in. Apparently this was a Library, This was perfect! Books, he could easily learn about this world! The door was open, and the lights were on, it seemed like they were slightly late. The two ponies walked in, Many ponies were already there, it seemed a bit crowded.

"Alright! I'm gonna go get some punch! Have some fun!" Ditzy said, this was also perfect, he would have time! Ditzy walked over to the punch bowl, as The Doctor pulled a random book of the case, it was titled: The Elements of Harmony, a Reference Guide. He opened it up, and began reading.

Ditzy finally reached the punch bowl, she had to fight a bit to get there. It seemed like an eternity to get there, and she had bumped into at least Roseluck, Carrot Top, and Diamond Tiara, who yelled for about a minute about how when she got her cutie mark, Ditzy would pay. Ditzy used her mouth to pour punch into a small cup, before walking away with it. Of course, there were just more people to bump into. She sighed slightly, this would be a long night.

Lyra and Thunder Lane finally reached the party, it had taken them a good while to get there, as soon as they got in, they noticed Ditzy fighting through a crowed,

"Why doesn't anypony ever move for her?" Lyra asked, frustrated. It was always like this, Ditzy wanted too get somewhere, and nopony would ever help, and not just at crowded parties, everywhere. In the sky, she was cut off By Lightning Dust, and it was always because she 'Thought it would be funny!' Well Lyra had enough. She ran into the crowd of Ponies, yelling make room, and they did, allowing Lyra to reach Ditzy.

"Oh, hey Lyra! Nice to see you!" Ditzy said, smiling as much as she could without dropping her cup, her speech was also muffled.

"Why do you let them push you around like that, Ditzy?" Lyra asked, obviously frustrated, Thunder Lane finally caught up, and stood next to Lyra.

"Oh it's fine…it's just…I'm used to it." Ditzy said, placing her cup on the ground, flinching when Silver Spoon walked by, deliberately stomping on it. "Oh…" Ditzy said, looking at her crushed cup as the red liquid that it once contained spilled over the floor.

"Oh hang on, I'll be right back!" Lyra said, running off to find something to clean up the spill. Thunder Lane looked at Ditzy.

"So…do you play Po-ny-Oh?" Thunder Lane asked, looking for something to talk about.

"Um…no." Ditzy said.

Octavia slowly walked into the Tree, she sighed, it appeared she was quite late, and that the Party was halfway done, The Celebration was in about four hours, and Octavia had to stay awake anyway. "Well, I might as well find Somepony to socialize with." Octavia said, she scanned the room, and saw a Brown earth Pony, sitting on the floor, reading a book. "Well, seeing as I don't see Vinyl…he will have to do." Octavia said, before approaching the Pony sitting on the floor. He seemed to be completely entranced in the book, Octavia began to speak.

"Hello, I am Octavia, and you are?" Octavia asked. The pony in front of her jumped a bit, before looking up at her.

"Oh, I'm The Doctor." Doctor said, almost expecting a question about what profession he had, but Octavia just nodded.

"It seems you and I are both alone at this party." Octavia noted sitting down a god amount of space away from the Doctor.

"Oh, no the Person I was here wit-" The Doctor was cut off by a loud voice.

"There you are Tavi, I've been looking everywhere!" A white unicorn with a Neon blue main and tain said, her cutie mark was a black music note. "Oh hey, Tavi trying to find a colt, I get it, I'll leave you two alone" Vinyl said, with a wicked smile, before walking away.

"Vinyl…! I am terribly sorry, Vinyl is simply joking." Octavia said, looking frustrated.

"Oh no, it's fine." The Doctor said, smiling.

"Thank you. Oh, hello Lyra." Octavia said, Looking over the Doctors shoulder to see Lyra, using her magic to carry a towel. Lyra turned around, smiling.

"Hey Octavia, sorry, I gotta clean up something." Lyra said, seemingly in a hurry.

"Oh, then we shall, Walk and talk." Octavia said, getting up, The Doctor put his book away, it seemed like he wanted to go as well. "Well, then. Let us go." Octavia said, walking with Lyra, The Doctor just followed.

Thunder Lane had gone through a whole list of conversation starters in his head, and none of them worked with Ditzy. Ditzy had never heard of most of the things he asked about. Finally, Lyra had come back, with two other Ponies, one he recognized as Octavia, a musical genius, the other he didn't know. "Oh, hey Doctor!" Ditzy said with a smile, well, she recognized him.

"Hello, Ditzy." The Doctor said, cheerfully.

"So hey, since we're all here, why don't we go to the Summer Sun Celebration together?" Lyra asked, seeming excited.

"The…what?" Doctor asked, only to be met with four weird looks.

"Basically, our Princess, Celestia raises the sun on the Summer Solstice." Octavia said, calmly.

"Oh…" Doctor said, letting what he was just told sink in a bit. A princess. A Pony Princess. A Pony Princess with the ability to raise the sun. Still not the weirdest thing he'd ever heard.

"Well, do you want to go, I am." Ditzy asked, smiling.

"I'm in, My Name is Thunder Lane, by the way." Thunder Lane said, with a smile.

"I am also joining." Octavia said, her eyes closed.

"I'm super going!" Lyra said.

"Yeah, I'll go, I'm the Doctor." Doctor said, it would be a chance to learn more about this place.

Four hours had quickly passed, with the five asking each other questions, and drinking punch. So now, they were heading to town hall, where the Celebration would take place. Thunder Lane and Ditzy were flying overhead, slowly, they didn't want to use up the last of their energy. Octavia walked slowly, she always did, Vinyl Scratch said that she would be there, but didn't want to get involved with Octavia's 'Colt-time', Bon-Bon had told Lyra that she would be there, but wasn't sure where she would be. The five eventually made it into Town hall, and stood near each other, Mayor Mare, the Mayor of the town was beginning her opening speeches. Little did they know, somepony outside was about to release a great evil.

Trixie was laughing, she would do a feat of her own before the raising of the sun. It would require a Great amount of Power, so she had many Magical Amplifiers around her. There were four stars around the moon, and she would use her magic to arrange them into a Sparkling T in front of the moon. Trixie began reciting the Spell.

"Stars embedded in the sky so dark, you shall move for those strong of heart, I use my power of the magical arts, I command you MOVE BY MY WILL!" Trixie yelled, her Horn was cloaked in a very heavy magical aura, her eyes began glowing pure white, and she began levitating off the ground. The stars slowly began moving to the moon, but instead of arranging into a T, the all went to a single point, in the moon. The Spell stopped, and Trixie fell to the ground, she looked up, just in time to See The face on the moon…fade out of existence. She saw a cloud, purple, with sparkles like stars, Trixie could only say one thing. "Oh. Buck." Trixie said, before fainting.

Mayor Mare finished her speech finally, and gave the sign for a white Unicorn with a Purple main and Tail with three Diamonds for a cutie mark to pull back a curtain that Princess Celestia was supposedly behind. She pulled the rope, but there was nopony. Everypony gasped, and a loud, evil laugh sounded through town hall. And everypony heard somepony say "Nightmare Moon…"

End of Chapter One.

**AN: Alright, this is my first MLP fanfic, tell me what you think, things I can improve on. I think I may have rushed a few scenes too much. Alright, see you next chapter, oh BTW**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfic, they belong to Hasbro and The BBC respectively.**


End file.
